Save A Broom, Ride A Seeker
by hogwartshoodlum
Summary: Draco and Harry find that it's not just the joys of Quidditch that bring them together.
1. Quidditch fouls

**Save a Broom, Ride a Seeker**

**A/N I own nothing in this story or any other that I post. Other than origanal story line, these charecters belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling. All of the stories in this series will be sex oriented so if that is something that offends you, I'm sure there's something else out there for you. **

It was fifteen minutes into the Quidditch cup finals and Harry Potter was sure that he had seen the snitch for the third time. As he leaned into his broom he realized, too late again, that he had been mistaken.

"They really should make hair that color against the rules." Harry steamed as he pulled up on the handle, slowing himself to a hover just above where Draco Malfoy had rested, looking nearly uninterested at the game around him. When the sun hit it just right, Draco's platinum locks nearly always fooled Harry into a nose dive, distracting him from the game at hand. It hung lazily, curtaining the piercing eyes, giving Harry the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. The cheers in the stands began to ascend and Harry looked around to see that Slytherin had scored again.

"Damnit, Potter. Get in the game," a shooting maroon bullet screamed as it shot past. Down by fifty, and trailing farther by the minute, the game was coming down to the two seekers who know floated momentarily past each other in their search.

"Something caught you're eye, Potter?" Draco sneered as he came to a stop parallell to Harry's vibrating firebolt. A surge of confusion shot through Harry as the two woods of their brooms momentarily met before Draco plummeted past him towards the ground. "It's just the vibration." He told himself as he noticed he was becoming less aerodynamic by the second.

^__^

Shortly after the game, as the Slytherin cheers still echoed of the stone walls of the pitch, Harry sat, head in hands, against the back wall of the locker room watching as the others sumberly changed from one uniform to the other. No words would come as to how he had missed the snitch, not once but twice, to fall far behind the Slytherins, losing thier chance at not on the Quidditch, but the house cup as well. Not one of his fellow team-mates seemed to have any words of comfort as they all began to file out silently, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the dressing room.

"It's not you're fault, mate. He must have cheated. You know he always finds a way." Ron droned on and on as he slowly pulled off his robes. After much soul searching, Harry knew he owed his mind an explanation for what had happened out there. Very slowly, he pulled his head up off his knees to watch as Ron's robes hit the floor. Ron's constant whining seemed to distract him from the eyes that now studied his every move.

'Ok. Start with the top.' Harry told himself. It was just Ron. Same old Ron. He had seen that face contort into every shape possible and nothing seemed to change how he looked now. 'His eyes. You noticed his eyes.' Ron had blue eyes too. But that was it. Just blue. Not 'piercing'. Just blue. Moving on. Ron had definatly straingthened up his arms and chest this year. 'He's put a lot of work into Quidditch. His throwing arm has certainly improved.' Good Potter. Good. Totally straight. Ok. Final test.

Harry began to slowly force his eyes farther down as Ron's pants were unzipped. 'It's the only way. You owe it to yourself, Harry.'

"Oi, Harry. You listening mate?" Ron asked, still oblivious that he had just been nearly thouroghly checked out.

"Yeah. Yeah, no. What?" Harry muttered as he stood, doing a quick check to make sure that he wasn't giving away what he was doing. All clear.

"You gonna change or what? We're late for dinner already." Ron asked as he slammed on his mangy sweater over his head.

"Yeah, I'll be right out. I just wanna shower first." Harry said, willing Ron to leave him alone with his eyes before removing his glasses.

"I'll tell Hermione and Ginny you have a headache if that helps mate. You don't have to come to dinner."

"I'm fine, I just want a minute. Could you please?" Harry snapped as he wrestled with the ties on his robes.

The cold, damp air of the shower room hit Harry's skin as he pulled off the sweaty robes and sweater. He turned on the faucet and stuck his hand in to test it before placing both hands on the cold tile and submurging his entire head. The cold water ran down his back, soaking the pants that now clung so tightly to his legs. Harry took in several mouth fulls of water, spitting them out onto the floor as if unable to bring himself to a proper drowning.

"It's only because you've been obsessing over him this year with that stupid map. That's all it is. You're training yourself to look at him through the eyes of an auror. To notice distinctions that set him apart. You noticed the color of his eyes before but even Ron has blue eyes. You had to find what made them different. Crystal, not blue. You always knew he was a blond git, but you had to match it to the color of the snitch to be more discriptive." _And what about his ass then, Potter. You afraid they'll ask in a police line up what he looks like running away._ His mind mocked him playfully and he noticed that his closest friends had stood at attention as if to ad insult to injury.

As he looked up to wipe the water out of his eyes, he caught a glimpse at the infernal snitch that had elouded his capture just minutes before. He snapped his arm up, easily capturing it's flury of wings in between his fingers, pulling it down to get a proper look of his now mortal enemy.

"Funny thing, distractions. Arn't they. They never come in the form you expect them too." Harry spun around, wiping water out of his eyes, his teeth chattering slightly behind bluing lips, to stare directly into the ice blue eyes he had just been dreading.

"Are you following me, Malfoy?" Harry scanned the room for his robes, suddenly very aware that he was half naked in front of Draco Malfoy, and curious as to why the sudden modesty.

"It sounds like you're the one that's been following me. You think you're some kind of 007 now, Mr. Potter? You better be careful. Some things are better left unseen. Like the fact that your cold shower doesn't appear to be working."

Harry looked down and noticed that his pants seemed to be shrinking in the cold water and he located the nearest towel to wrap around his waist. "The brooms. Well, you know how it is." Harry looked down at the floor, sure that he was blushing underneath his wind blown cheeks.

"Yeah, I know how it is. I've had my share of post game cold showers. But never alone. You could get hypothermia waiting for that to go down." Draco remarked as he looked up from cleaning his nails. "You want some friendly advice?"

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears as Draco sauntered over gracefully from the wall joining Harry in the middle of the shower room before his typical Malfoy sneer backed Harry into the tile behind him covering him once again with a waterfall of liquid ice.

"You shouldn't swim within half an hour of eating." Draco said as he came into the water after Harry, soaking his emerald Quidditch robes against his tightly toned body.

"But, what does that have to do with..." Harry started growing more and more confused with the minute. His body suddenly became very numb that had nothing to do with the cold water. Draco Malfoy had his hands sneakily snaking his way up the inside of Harry's thighs and before Harry had time for any sort of defense, he found himself being fondled roughly by the ice prince.

"Draco, what are you...?" Harry began but was cut short by a electric shock that made his stomache quench.

"I'm giving you you're chance now, golden boy. Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked as he removed his hand from Harry's throbbing member. Harry thought momentarily before shocking himself as well as the boy in front of him by slamming his lips firmly into the smiling lips in front of him. He had never imagined that this moment would happen, that he would want it to happen. The water still streaming down thier dripping hair seemed to warm with the intensity in the room and Harry Potter enjoyed his first taste of a Malfoy.

Taking only a moment to catch his breath, he tried to ask Draco what this all meant, what they were doing, but at the moment he found, it just didn't matter.

"Now, back to my advice..." Draco said as his hands grabbed the shivering waist of his former enemy. The button was easily snapped open and the zipper dropped as Harry's head hit the back of the wall in shock. "This isn't your first time is it?" Draco asked, already well aware of the answer.

"With a guy..."

Draco shook his head as he blew warm air into his own hands. "At all. Don't lie, Harry. I'll know." He rubbed his hands together before gently pulling Harry loose from his boxer briefs.

"I'm not sure about this, Draco." Harry began before taking in a deep breath.

"Don't knock anything before you try it. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Draco had gently began to stroke Harry's erection. "So, 7's not just a Quidditch number, huh?" His eyebrows peeked in interest. "I'm giving you an out. If you want me to stop, at any time, all you have to do is say 'stop'. Agreed?" He placed his lips over the head of Harry's dick, taking him completly in until Harry felt the back of Draco's throat pulsing against it.

Harry's mouth moved, his throat emitted sounds, but there was nothing close to 'stop' flowing over those trembling lips. As Draco looked up to watch the effects of his work, Harry noticed that his pupils had dialated and his lips were darkening and swollen. Harry leaned forward and bit down on those lips, adding to the swelling as he worried them between his teeth as the animal that had dwelled in Harry's stomach awoke from it's slumber.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Harry's voice had turned into a snarl as he gained control of the new feelings that had overwhelmed him. Harry's pants hit the floor as Draco let go of them to tear at his own robes, his hands shortly joined by Harry's.

"I'm calling you out, Potter. I've seen the way that you look at me in the halls. I'm gonna prove to you that you like me, and that you like guys. But I'm not gonna do it for free. You'll owe me."

"Anything." Harry had lost all logic, thinking only with one head as he stared at the perfect body pressed against his. He had never thought of himself as thin or unattractive until he stood in the wake of the muscular Malfoy.

"Not now. Later. Would you do anything for me?" Draco began to nibble the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned in pain and pleassure as Draco bit into his skin. "Anything."

"Without question?" Draco asked as he grabbed a fistfull of Harry's black mane.

"Whatever you say."

"Say it, Potter. Without question." Draco pulled back on Harry's hair, holding him captive against the tile.

"Without question, Draco."

"It's still, Malfoy, Potter. Let's not get too friendly." Draco pulled his own pants to the ground, revealing his own erection. Draco pulled Harry around him so that they had switched places, Draco now back to the wall. "Damn, I didn't remember that you were that much shorter than me."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked, compleatly ignorant to these sort of things.

"It doesn't have to be." Draco slid his back down the wall, pulling Harry down with him to lay on the floor.

"You're gonna have to talk me through it...I don't know what to do." Harry began to shake in the intensity of the moment.

"Not scared, are you, Potter?" Draco said as he layed on his back, pulling Harry down on top of him, his legs spead to allow Harry to rest in between them. "You've been with Granger before havn't you? Or Weasley? One of them, anyways?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well, you may not be able to after I knock your bloody socks off. No use anyways. Neither of them will be satisfied now that they've had a Malfoy."

"You've been with Hermione? And Ginny?"

"And Pansy, and Ron, and Millicent, and Blaise, and blah-de-fuckin dah. You didn't think everyone in this school is a fuckin virgin, did you? Now let me continue my favor. Fuck me, Potter." Harry felt himself being pulled into position between Draco's muscular thighs and his breath caught in his chest. "Last moment to be pure." Harry began unintentionally thrusting into Draco's hand, bumping against the taught skin of Draco's ass. Draco bit Harry's chin as he smiled at his impatience. He ran his rigid tongue against Harry's check and thrust it deeply into Harry's ear.

"Welcome to the dark side." Draco stopped holding Harry back as he let him slam roughly into his experienced regions. Harry inhaled sharply at the sudden new sensation. Draco was warm and soft and seemed to be a perfect fit as he molded around Harry's throbing genitals.

"Arch your back, Potter." Draco moaned as he bent his knees, trying to force Harry deeper, his prostate aching to be hit.

"I don't know how..." Harry finally muttered after several seconds of heavy breathing and attempted thrusts. Draco reached up from the sides and grabbed another handful of Harry's hair, forcing his head back and arching his back. Draco's other hand came up, scratching deep red marks in Harry's back as his itch was finally getting reached.

"Give me your hand." Draco demanded, already grabbing at the wanted appendage. He pulled Harry's hand up towards his shivering dick and helped Harry wrap his fingers perfectly around the base of his shaft. Harry's hand awkwardly moved up and down as he was concentrating on his thrust into Draco's center, but only momentarily before a natural talent seemed to flow from his fingertips. In a moment of lost control, Draco began to moan as Harry's strokes and thrusts came in perfect unison. "God, Potter. I knew you'd make a good beater."

"Funnily enough, you're not the first guy to have told me that." Harry chuckled in building confidence. He had never felt this sort of pleasure before, didn't even think it imaginable as their banter became more and more like prayers and heavy breathing. Draco had grabbed the back of Harry's thighs and pulled him deep inside of him with each swing of thier hips, tightening his lips over the begging that would be beneath him. Harry, however, couldn't help but plead for Draco to release the building pressure that burned to explode from his body.

Harry felt a chunk of hair go missing as Draco pulled his head forward to kiss him deeply, knocking thier teeth roughly against each other as they tried to reach deep inside each others throats. Mid-kiss, Harry pulled away as he finally felt released inside Draco, arching deeply and knocking Draco's prostate just hard enough that as Harry felt the burning release from himself, he also felt Draco's warm cum spurt out onto his stomach.

Several moments later, after the sweat and cum had washed down the drains and both boys had awkwardly redressed without more than a sideways glance from Draco, Harry began to realize what had just happend.

"Draco? What have we done?"

"Isn't the question you should be asking, 'When are we going to do that again?'". Draco smirked as he crossed to move the bangs out of Harry's eyes.

"I mean, what do we say to people?" Harry looked up questioning with his jade eyes that had seemed to spark for the first time in his life.

"We don't, love. That's the best part. You said that you'd do anything for me. That's the anything. You don't say a thing. Not to anyone, not to me. Your secrets stay with me," he moved the hair once again as it had fallen back, "and my secrets stay with me. No more following me, no more map. Some things are better left unseen." He smirked as he referenced the cracks that they had left in the tile.

"So, I'm just, what, a one night stand? Just another fuck mark on Draco Malfoy's bed-post." Harry said, swatting the once hated hand out of the way, not wanting it to become something he enjoyed.

"Hold on, I didn't say that. Just because you can't watch me all the time doesn't mean you won't see me around. Believe me, I'll have my eye on you." Draco started to cross the room, picking up his soaked robes as he did. "And besides, we'll always have the locker room."

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Hide and go Seek

The knock on the door was irritating enough but the fact that it had interrupted the hottest dream of the school year was what really pissed Draco off. He looked around his darkened dorm at the still snoring figures of his bunk mates as the second rapt started. Grabbing around his bed, he found a shoe discarded from the night before and lobbed it at Blaise's head.

"Zabini, get the fucking door." Blaise grunted at the head blow, finger saluted Draco, and rolled back over.

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco said to no reply. OK. Now he was really pissed. As the third knock sounded, Draco slammed his legs into his school slacks, the only coverage he could find, and slowly did up the zipper. It had, after all, been a good dream. "This had better be fucking good," Draco murmered as he crossed to open the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco said, opening the door to reveal Crabbe. "You forget how to use the knob? he asked turning to return to bed.

"We need to talk."

"I wasn't aware that you could hold a conversation," Draco turned back towards the door but stopped mid way as the light from the open doorway fell on the sleeping form of Crabbe, right in his bed where he belonged. Suspicious now, and quiet wandless, Draco turned the rest of the way back towards the door. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," the impostor said pulling out a multi-hued cloak. "Finish getting dressed and come with me. It's important."

^___^

They had barely reached the portrait to the corridor when Draco began to piece things together. Something was odd,

_Crabbe doesn't have green eyes,_

and getting odder all the time.

_I should have known he'd be back_, Draco thought as he noticed the infamous map being pulled from the pocket. _Just didn't know it would be so soon._

"Polyjuice potion?" Draco asked, more intrigued at the lengths his arouser was willing to go than the fact that he, or more likely Granger, was brewing illegal potion.

Harry/Crabbe just nodded.

"How did you get it? Something of Crabbes I mean."

"The boy sheds, Malfoy. It's not pleasant."

"You think I don't know that?" They walked along in silence for several more minutes before Draco started to become irritated. "So, are we just out for a moonlit stroll or what?"

"I've been thinking, you know, about earlier. I just can't seem to shake you from my mind."

Draco smirked in the darkness. "I do seem to have that effect on people. So you're addicted. Of course you are," he answered his own question. "Most people can't just stand one hit of straight Malfoy."

"Have you told anyone?"

"And be linked to you?" Draco laughed. Potter was really dumber than he thought if he was stupid enough to believe that Draco would ever let this go public. "OK. Not just you. A Gryffindor." They walked a few more steps in silence. "OK. So it is you."

"So you agree with me that this is wrong?" Potter's breathing had changed. He couldn't possibly be winded from just walking the corridor.

"Sometimes it's only the wrong things that are worth doing."

"But do you think it's worth doing?"

"Potter, you wanna get on with this? At least tell me where we're going. I've got Quidditch tomorrow after all."

Harry seemed to stumble. Well, serves him right. He should have known that he was never in charge. That his motives were not as hard to read as he thought. And certainly not as pure as he'd like every one else to think. Draco smiled at the thought that he had tarnished the golden boy but it was short lived as he was slammed roughly into the brick behind him as Harry threw his strange cloak over top of him.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Draco asked, realizing that he had just momentarily lost control and liked it.

"It's an invisibility cloak. No one can see us." Harry reached into his pocket to pull out his glasses. Obviously, thank God, the transformation was nearly complete and he was unable to see any more. Draco had always thought that his stupid glasses made him look like an idiot, but he suddenly realized, seeing him without them if only for a moment, that it just wasn't Harry Potter without them.

"So. Is this where we're going?"

"I don't know. Didn't really have a plan. This seems as good a place as any." Draco looked around and realized that they were in the middle of the hallway on the way down to the grand staircase. Anyone could walk by at anytime, especially a Professor on rounds, but the thought was not only exciting, but the fact that it was Harry's thought made it that much more intriguing.

Draco was losing control. Not cool. Until he had felt Harry undo the button on his slacks he could have fooled himself that this was as well his plan. That he had known Harry would come into his common room in the middle of the night and drag him off for a midnight shag. What he didn't anticipate, is that he would so willingly welcome it. He needed his control back. There was nothing else to it.

He grabbed Harry roughly by the back of the head and slammed his lips into Harry's. Talking was unnecessary, even hindered the experience. Besides, it's hard to protest when someone has their tongue down your throat. As if Harry had anything to complain about. Draco's biggest regret in life was that he couldn't kiss himself. He had seen what he was capable of and as Harry's knees buckled slightly, Draco actually felt jealous of him. That's it. Fore plays over.

Draco pulled Harry around, slamming him into the wall instead and was only slightly annoyed when Harry reached around him to readjust the cloak covering them. _If someone wanted to see, let um see_, Draco thought before remembering who they would be seeing. OK. So maybe, occasionally, Harry could have some good ideas.

Draco's quick turn was enough to start his slacks sliding down his legs and he felt the cold castle air caress his erection immediately. Understood or not, there was a very good reason to not wear underwear. He was thankful for a moment that he hadn't bothered with finding a shirt, as it was taking too long just working the buttons on Harry's school top, but he was slightly annoyed that he had remembered shoes as his slacks hung over them, giving him a very good opportunity to look like an ass. Harry's hands, with nothing left to do for Draco, rushed to the aid of Draco's skilled hands and finished off the last button that Draco hadn't gotten to yet.

"Did I ask for your help, half-blood?" Draco sneered as he ripped the button off of Harry's slacks in one motion, dropping the too large pants instantly. Draco reveled in Harry's shocked silence and knew that Harry wanted him, needed him to bad, too protest to any treatment that he would be given. Good thing too. It was annoying to listen to complainers.

Harry's pants hit the floor with a telling thump, making Draco realize that he was now unarmed. Foolish Potter. But convenient. Draco reveled once again in the seven inches that Harry was displaying, glad that he didn't need to waste any more time with provoking. It would be enough that he'd have to take his time with persuading. Draco grabbed Harry tightly in an embrace, allowing his erection to rub against Harry's stomach as he grabbed a handful of ass to an appreciative moan. He grabbed Harry's limp hand and placed it expertly onto his own member. Harry raised his eyebrow as he stood, holding his shaft unsteadily in his hands, but Draco was not about to explain himself. He needed his hands for other purposes.

He reached up underneath Harry's leg and lifted it up onto his own exposed hip. Harry whimpered as he realized that this would not be the same as the last time, and Draco's stomach flipped as he realized that there was a tiny bit of fear in the eyes that he was growing accustomed to looking through. Harry's leg firmly positioned and Harry's back holding him steady against the wall, Draco began to explore the virgin skin between Harry's two greatest pleasure givers. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, obviously unsure of what was to come.

"Draco, I'm not sure..."

"You came looking for me, remember? You obviously let your curiosity lead you. We're going to satisfy that curiosity so that I can get some sleep. So shut up. Don't complain, or don't come back. You understand me, Potter?"

Harry just nodded, it was all he could do before his head rolled back onto the brick as Draco ran his finger around the pert closure of Harry's innocence.

"Summon your wand," Draco whispered into Harry's ear and it took Harry a minute to hear what he had said. "Do it. And do what I tell you." He whispered lubrication spells into Harrys ear as he roughly bit the lobe. Harry's hesitation told him that he was curious but didn't dare ask why he needed to use spells at a time like this. "Fine, don't do it then. It's you that's gonna want it." Harry hesitated seconds longer, probably wondering if it wasn't some kind of hex, before Draco felt the lubrication form around his fingers, allowing him to slide effortlessly over the taught skin.

Harry's hole was definatly virgin, and tighter with anticipation, but as Draco worked his way around, he realized for the first time the full trust that was being given to him by his enemy. Harry jumped, slamming into the wall, as Draco began to break the innocence barrier.

"Don't do that again," Draco said, remembering that it was the same for him when he had been told the same by his first lover and wished he could experience again what Harry was about to. His voice, he heard, betrayed him slightly as it was more playful than forceful, but Harry didn't seem capable of telling the difference.

He found that Harry, even though still silent, was protesting the entrance. Every muscle in his body tightened, trying to expel Draco's finger. He hated and yet loved this part. His growing need was becoming impatient at the time it took to break in a virgin, but the fact that no one else would ever make him feel these feelings made the wait almost worth it.

"You can protest all you want, I'm not going anywhere." Draco said as he slowly helped Harry begin to stroke his waning erection. Harry relaxed after a few expert pulls and Draco continued to edge deeper towards Harry's center. Harry's hisses and moans caused Draco to begin leaking and he was finding it difficult not to enjoy the discomfort that he was putting him through.

"This isn't possible," Harry stated, obviously not able to keep his stupid mouth shut any longer.

"_You're_ being impossible. Just relax.' Draco said as he nibbled on Harry's jawline, trying to draw his attention elsewhere. A bite here and a lick there and Harry was beginning to act as if it was actually possible, and even necessary, that Draco continue. Just as Draco found he had reached the hilt, the growing of Harry's need obvious in the pulsing of Harry's bundle, he realized it was time to begin again retracting his finger and joining it with a second. The hissing began again, but the trust seemed to have grown as this time it was the only protest he received until he began separating and stretching his fingers.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry said, grabbing at Draco's wrist.

"Potter. Look at this." Draco said, holding up his other hand with the two fingers held in the air. "Now," he held up his leaking cock in comparison, "look at this. I know what I'm doing. You'll thank me for it." He continued, unprotested, until he finally felt that, whether Harry was ready or not, Draco was.

He placed his head against the wet hole, allowing Harry only a second to comprehend what he was about to experience before beginning his entrance. Harry jumped again, this time not appreciated and Draco place a controlling hand firmly on his shoulder.

"What did I say about that?"

God, it had been a long time since he had had anyone so tight, so pure, and Draco allowed a moment of lost control in which he moaned appreciatively of the tightness surrounding his shaft. He worked his way slowly, amid continuous attempts to reject him, until he found the walnut sized button that released Harry's inhibitions. Draco, satisfied that his position was secured, repositioned himself so that he could watch as Harry enjoyed himself, completely unaware that he was still stroking himself in rhythm to Draco's thrusts.

Suddenly, the convulsions began, attempting to reject Draco before he was finished, as Harry's hot spunk shot onto Draco's abdomen. It was enough, strangely, to feel what he had done to Harry to bring him over the edge and Harry's final jump came at the hot wad that warmed his very core. Draco allowed himself a moment to catch his breath before removing himself and bending to pull on his slacks. It was only as Harry was finishing repairing his button that they both realized something was missing. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the bulge of cloak sitting next to them on the floor. But it wasn't the cloak that caught Draco's eyes.

"Nice night for some star gazing," Draco motioned towards Harry, "isn't it Professor Sinistra?"


End file.
